Chances
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Two people given chances. One freedom and the other a life. T for now (Maybe M)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For this one TUE happens last and there is no PP.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Speaking"

("Different language")

'Thought'

" **Biju talk"**

' **Biju Thought'**

*sign language*

… **Enjoy…**

I was locked up for ten years in prison for the lives that Dan took. It would have been 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 years, but because I stopped Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne, and Dan, returned Pandora's Box, overthrew Dora's brother, destroyed the ghost controlling scepter and the Reality Gauntlet, preserved historical events, and I was still partly human so they reduced it.

I had my own cell and I had to wear a collar that kept me in my ghost form for the duration. I was in the true prison of the Ghost Zone guarded by Wardens; Ecto-steel Golems of red ectoplasm, meaning they tank everything. Six of them took down Pariah when he was at full power and he couldn't destroy one, but he did maim two after twelve days of battle. I only fought him after he was weakened by centuries of confinement and it took a power-suit for me to barely win. So just imagine what happened when people tried to rescue me.

I was allowed to tell Sam and Tucker I was imprisoned and that I had to serve it out. Sam argued, ranted, and raved against it, but I told her they couldn't fight these guys. She didn't listen. Sam told mom and dad I was kidnapped by ghosts and it was bad. Their weapons were useless against a Warden, but they wouldn't give up. Tucker lost both his legs, Jazz lost sight in her left eye and her left arm was severed, Dad's spine was broken, and Mom and Sam were… killed all within a minute of attacking. Vlad was furious and arrogant as he had stolen the suit again to attack the prison with a makeshift army of a hundred Chimera ghost animals in a last ditch effort to have a ghost son. It took a minute and a half before they all fell and Vlad was executed for all he had done. I wasn't informed about any of this until I was freed.

Amity was GIW central as their new commander the Red Huntress made them competent. They destroyed Skulker and used his tech the beef themselves up. Desiree was forced to commit suicide due to a wish. Kitty and Johnny met their end in each other's arms prompting Penelope and Ember to try and lead an assault with whatever ghost would follow them Amity became a warzone drawing all agents to Amity. Dad had sent Jazz away and neglected the portal to the point it blew taking Ghost and human with it. I found Tucker and he blamed me for everything. Jazz was committed and as far as I know is trying to deny reality.

"You look well Daniel." I was now in Clockwork's tower just to grasp at one last straw. "I can't change the past for you Daniel."

"I am at a loss then. I can't go back to the living world ten years stuck in ghost form made my hair permanently snow white and my sapphire blue eyes have an emerald shine. Going ghost just inverts them. The remnants of GIW would attack me for less. Last, Jazz just isn't there; she doesn't act like the immature adult or the grown kid. She lost herself."

"I am sorry for your loss Daniel. I could not stop them from imprisoning you, but I was able to pull other strings."

"Like what?"

"The living worlds, medieval forge in your cell and paint materials."

"So I have you to thank for learning outdated and useless skills" My cell was filled with armor pieces and swords made from metal from the living world making them useless in the Ghost Zone. My Paintings were high detail pieces of art.

"I never give out anything without a purpose Daniel. It gave you skills that will make you a force to reckon with in the new world."

"What?"

"There is nothing here for you and I am bound to rules that keep me from changing that. It is within my power to banish you to another world. See there are worlds where prophecies exist allowing being such as me, to interfere and tip scales. The world I will send you to, the child of prophecy Naruto Uzumaki is going towards the dark path. He has been in prison for eight years on a mission he was not informed about. He spends most of his time in solitary as he attacks the warden and has developed lethal defense against his fellow inmates with his now limited chakra reserves he uses chakra control to attack their insides and brutally beat their corpses. The other inmates have bare minimum reserves and can't defend themselves against it. You're wondering what chakra is."

" _Gee, am I that obvious said Danny voice dripping with sarcasm._ " Said Danny voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It is a mix of Physical and Spiritual energy that is in every living thing. People of the world train to use their power in warfare. They're not as advanced as this one."

"So you want me to go to a world with people with powers and that like to fight to free a guy that has started killing."

"He only killed six to send a message and has regretted it even though it has saved him. You would not break him out, but send him back to the age of his choosing."

"And how would I do that?"

"This is only possible for those connected to prophecies. We will need one of my medallions, but first do remember this sword?" Clockwork summoned a blade that was still in the sheath with ice sealing it in.

"Should I?"

"This is the sword you used against Vlad during you tour through time. After you left the monks they felt your aura in the blade and have turned it into an evil slaying blade. Over the millennia it has been used to kill tyrants, power mad psychopaths, inhuman sociopaths, those consumed by rage or vengeance, and…" Clockwork pulled the dented thermos from behind and threw the blade to me as the realization. "Those who just want to see the world burn."

Out from the thermos out came Dan kneeling on the floor shirtless. His body looked like a husk compared to what he was before his veins were on fire, he lost his muscle mass, and his eyes were blood red. "If it isn't goody two shoes. Am I that a sight to see?"

"His time is up and not even the medallion in his chest will protect him from none existence. The only way to save his life is to kill you and take your place in the time stream." That was all that needed to be said as Dan lunged…

…Break…

Naruto was in Solitary confinement which he pretty much never left. Day two of showing up at the prison he started attacking the warden on a regular basis for the past eight years. His taijutsu form still sucks, but he's been knocking the well trained out since the Warden turned the tables and put a bounty on his head. A prisoner who puts Naruto in the hospital ward gets a meal of their choice and time with a prostitute. It was either attack a guy who could kill them all with a single sign for a small (confirmed) chance at freedom or attack a shinobi and fellow prisoner who doesn't kill for some pleasure. Naruto was barely escaping their clutches as he put them in the medical ward instead, but that just meant that they just wouldn't bother him for a few days. The Kyuubi or Kikyo was able to convince Naruto to make examples of the biggest and baddest. Naruto first called one that was a grappler and ex-Hunter-nin from the village hidden in the Rock. He had skill and experience, but Naruto was the only prisoner with Chunin level chakra available.

The fight was brutal for the fact the Iwa-nin wanted to kill Naruto for his resemblance to the Yellow Flash. Bones would have been broken and dislocated if Naruto wasn't focusing the chakra he had to reinforce his body. Naruto was caught in a bear hug and no form of escape, but that wasn't going to stop him. One thing Naruto can do is put two random things together and make something work. Hyuga plus the water balloon exercise equals massive internal damage. He churned the stomach acid and gave him a good shot to the stomach with his knee. The Iwa-nin's stomach tore and he immediately let Naruto go. Naruto couldn't hesitate to beat him bloody and send the message. The weaker ones backed off, but five were released from solitary. First one, eyes were gouged out with wind chakra enhanced thumbs and throat ripped out. Second, Naruto popped his lung as he worked the body busting ribs to make it look like it was punctured. Third, attacked during supper with a bone shank Naruto used it to cut his face off and made him eat it he would later die of septic. Fourth and fifth attacked together both were difficult to deal with as they worked well covering each other's short comings.

They cornered Naruto in library as one hopped from bookshelf to bookshelf… obviously the most agile of the two… as the second a large man mostly muscle would cut Naruto off. Light hits from books and kicks kept him from noticing when the big guy was near and that's when the hurt came. The big guy was a pusher trained to make room for his-self and keep control of large crowds not suited for solo combat, but the little guy was meant to herd stray targets back to the battle or slow them down. Naruto decided to do something drastic. When the herder decided to attack Naruto grabbed his leg and pumped chakra into him. The seal that all prisoners acted violently to the sudden surge of chakra, he ignited screaming in agony. The second prisoner was too shocked at the situation to move as the flaming body was tossed at him.

The library went up in flames as the big guy tried to keep Naruto trapped, but soon started to try and escape himself when flaming wooden beams blocked the exit. Naruto squeezed through leaving him to be burned alive with his partner.

' **So kit, how long are we going to stay here?** '

'I don't know it's like I'm going to rot in here. No one visits me and I don't get any letters. Why did I put my life on the line for these people if I am so easily forgotten?'

("Heroes are self-sacrificing, but rarely forgotten.")

"What!?" There was no sound of the guard yelling for him to shut up or the wind and ocean.

("No need to be shocked; I'm a good guy.") A white haired man appeared before Naruto in a black and white male kimono. A katana was sheathed at his waist and some sort of medallion that quickly disappeared.

' **I don't sense any ill intent and he looks good.'**

'He does look like a nice person.' Naruto thought not noticing her tone.

' **No I mean I wanna..'** Naruto's faced turn red and green as Kyuubi began explicitly explaining what she wanted do to the man. **'and make him give me a deep lick.'**

'EWWWWWW, you know you're like a sister to me.'

("What's wrong?")

"Nothing… Who are you?"

("I'm Danny Phantom and I...")

"Danny is a weird family name."

' **That is rude Naruto or should I say fishcake.'** Naruto was immediately annoyed by the double meaning of his name.

'It's Maelstrom and you know it.'

("That's my first name; Phantom is my …uhh… family name.")

"WHAT? Even I know it is proper manners to go family name than your name."

("Well excuse me mister Manners, but where I'm from it goes first name than last.") Danny shot back with sarcasm. ("And I wouldn't annoy the guy who is here to bust you out… in a sense.")

"In a sense?"

("Yeah I am here to send you back in time.")

"Yeah right" Naruto rolled his eyes.

' **Hot and delusional which means he'll get down with the fox.'**

("If you don't believe me look out the window.") Naruto humored Danny and he saw the waves that constantly crashed against the island were stock still and a shooting star was just floating in the sky. ("Shut you up didn't?")

"You did this?"

("No, my mentor the ghost of time told me.")

Naruto became pale and stiff at the word "G-g-g-g-ghost."

("You know I'm half ghost.") Danny was laughing internally as he phased through the wall and popped up right outside the window making Naruto fall on his butt. ("I love scaring people.")

' **Same here sexy'**

Naruto was bowing in fear ignoring the fox's comment "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!"

("I don't know any ghost that can take someone's soul and your chakra can fight ghost since it is a mix of _spiritual_ and physical energy.") Danny phased back into the room ("So I've been told.")

'That true?'

' **In a way few Shinobi have made the claim to have fought off evil spirits.'**

"So you can read minds?"

("If you're wondering about the hero statement earlier; Clockwork gave me that line to cheer you up and kind of freak you out. By the way Clockwork is the name of the spirit that controls time.")

"Anything we need to do for this to work?"

("From you two things. One, a portion of the… how do you pronounce… the Kirby and your chakra so I can travel with you. Two, I was given a piece of paper from some people named Yami and Kami that has questions they want you to honestly answer to yourself before we do this.") Danny handed the envelope over with an unbroken seal.

' **What would they like to ask you other than how many flavors of raman are there? Also, tell him it's Kyubi and that he will have to work** _ **long**_ **and** _ **hard**_ **to be calling out my real name instead… in bed if I was too subtle.'**

'I like Kirby makes you sound pink and chubby. AND STOP TALKING DIRTY!' Naruto grumbled and frowned as he began reading.

Y: did Kakashi and Jiraya teach you anything (besides those three things)?

'That's not a question… t-they taught me… a lot?'

K: What are your feelings towards Hinata?

' **Yeah, what do you feel about the only person to do something for you out of love for you?'**

'…'

Y: Was Sarutobi right in keeping your secret from you?

'I-I was a kid and…'

K: What are your feelings towards Konohagakure?

'It's my home and I love it.'

"I answered the questions let's go."

("Uh, no can do.")

"WHY NOT?"

Danny raised his hands ("Calm down. The thing I have to use will only appear when you're honest with yourself. So now I have to ask you do you want to rot here?")

' **Naruto, we are on good terms, but you're not on good terms with yourself.'**

'What's that's supposed to mean?'

' **Come in here and we have some work to do'**

Danny was left standing for… well hard to tell when time was not moving, but Naruto was sitting legs crossed and eyes closed. Danny pulled out a deck of cards and played multiple games of solitaire before the medallion appeared and Naruto opened his eyes looking tired if nothing else. ("Okay, so what age you want to go back to?") He said grabbing the item.

"Will I have to retrain?"

("Physically yes everything else will be fine like…") Danny pulled out another card ("Your ability to channel sage chakra and chakra control, but the contract with the toads… hehe sorry… will be gone.")

' **That's a problem.'**

'What is?'

' **If you use a toad sage technique around a summoner or allies summon clan word gets back to them and you get labeled a thief. '**

'That sounds bad.'

' **Kill on site bad'**

'I know Jiraya is their only summoner, but who is allied with them?'

' **I only know of three and that is slugs, chameleons, and salamanders other than that, be wary.'**

"Okay I choose age four just after the orphanage kicked me out. I was on the street for two years before I got my apartment."

'That's messed up' ("I will be de-aged along with you, but I don't speak a lick of your language.")

"B-but how are we talking if you don't…" Naruto trailed off not wanting to accidently insult him.

("Only you and Kibi can und…")

"Sorry, but she will kill me if I don't tell you it's Kyubi."

("Okay, You and her… Kyubi… Will be the only ones who can understand me until I learn the language.")

"Will you be able to understand me?"

("Yeah, but only you and by extension the Kyubi.")

' **The only important thing he needs to know to do with his mouth is licking my…'**

'Please stop' "So are we doing this or what?"

Danny held out his hand with the medallion ("Pump your chakra into this and we are out of here.") Naruto placed his hand on top of the medallion and started letting his chakra flow as he felt the burn of the seal. In a flash everything around the two washed away.

…Break…

Naruto awoke in an alley behind some trashcans staring at a younger Danny looking into a discarded mirror with his back to him. ("Nothing changed.")

"I say it has you look like a kid." Danny jumped as he turned to Naruto.

("You're awake… and may want to look in this." Danny handed over the mirror and Naruto saw that his hair now was crimson with one blonde streak on his left side and on the tips. "Is that your real hair color?")

"No I'm a blond! Why did my hair change?"

("My question is why your hair change and not mine did, but we probably should find a place to crash, any ideas?")

"I don't get a place to live until I'm six and that's because I join the shinobi side of the academy. We could camp out in one of the shelters they're stalked with food, water, and medicine."

("Are they monitored or anything?")

"Don't know, but if I enter sage mode I can search for any chakra signature from seals."

("It doesn't work for electronics I guess")

"I heard that a strong enough Lightning affinity lets a shinobi do that, but Sage mode only does natural energies. Hey where's your sword?" Naruto took a good look to see Danny's sword and kimono was gone. He was now wearing black shorts and a navy blue shirt with an eight point white star in a shiny black vortex over his heart.

("Yeah it only shows up in my ghost form or if I summon it, but I think we're getting off topic. Where are we going to camp out?")

"There is… an abandoned Lab that's been left untouched just outside of the village."

("Who owned it before it was left?")

"A criminal and traitor to the village… yeah that's a no go. I say we go get some ramen and think on this."

("I am kind of hungry. I'll need to learn how to use chopsticks.")

"I'll teach you. I will allow nothing to get in the way of you enjoying the gift of the gods!"

'Someone is happy.' Danny thought as the two walk toward Ichiraku to try some fresh non-instant ramen. Naruto lead Danny to the main street as Naruto himself felt oddly happy to have someone to eat with. He was a man in a kid's body hanging out with another, but he was happy to feel like he has a true friend this early in his life. Danny was looking around the village like a tourist if there was anyone around to notice him do it. 'I now have travel through time to see the… my world and now I'm in a new universe.' Danny thought in awe until the events that led to this reared its ugly head, but he was saved from his thoughts when his ghost sense went off and what he sensed reminded him of Vlad.

Looking in the direction he sensed his eyes fell on a woman with purple hair. ("Naruto, who is that?") Danny whispered.

…Break…

Anko was off after a long day of work as two missing-nins were captured with dead or alive bounties. The team that captured the two A-ranks was Gai's so it was no surprise about that. With those types of bounties if captured alive they sometimes get sent to I.T. to see if they have info on their home village or any of the village they ran to and their jutsus. If they do have valuable info they get turned in dead or if not they get wiped of the experience and sent home for their punishment for the bonus of live, but unlike dead bounties the Torture on these ones has to be done with a light touch so that their bodies don't tell anyone they were. This meant long hours of psychological torture.

'Man I'm going to hate tomorrow. These type of torture bore the hell out of me.' Anko complained in her head as you never know who is out there listening.

"Who Anko?" Her ears were burning as she heard the faint words. When you torture people to the point where they could barely talk one learns to hear the faintest of words. "She's kinda creepy, but she doesn't take crap from anyone which is awesome."

'Someone's a fan? Let's see who' Anko looked at the glass to see two short figures obviously kids, but she figured one was from the voice. 'Okay, so one is quieter than a moth fart.'

"You sense her?"

'The other kid is a sensor?'

…Break…

Naruto's eyes widened "You sense her…"

' **You're too loud'** her voice sounded tired and groggy.

'What's wrong Kikyo-chan?'

' **When you're mostly energy time travel hits you hard. I'm lucky it only cost a tail's worth.'**

'How much does it usually cost?'

' **Three times your worth. It leaves you drained, but since we got a blessing it wasn't too bad. I'm glad I interrupted you though.'**

'Why?'

' **You were on a mission with her before and you made a snarky remark about her under your breath.'**

'Yeah' Naruto said that if he were to say bite me she might do it.

' **And she heard from the same distance you. Are. Now.'**

"Uhh Danny, we should go get that food." Naruto than gave the silent we'll talk later look. Danny Nodded and followed close.

…Break…

'Danny is the sensor kid's name?' "Danny" Anko tried saying his name 'Weird name. How will I get close?' She pondered as she planned to get the kid as an apprentice of sorts. To a shinobi a sensor is like sake, they go with everything. Trained properly they're walking lie detectors and arguably better trackers than an Inuzuka.

'The first kid's voice sounded like the Uzumaki. So that means they're heading to the ramen stand if they're eating together. If this was midday that kid will hang out there for up to two hours depending on how much cash he has, but since it's late he'll stay until closing. They were close together so those two were friends. Good for the gaki to have one.' Anko looks at the clock on the wall to check the time. 'The ramen stand closes in three. I'll wait one and go get a good look.'

…Break…

Naruto waited until they were far down the street before he continued. "Danny I think you were sensing her curse mark."

("What's that?")

"It gets kinda disturbing, but the lab I told you about was owned by Orochimaru and he figured a way to put fragments of himself into others that will weaken their wills so that he can take their bodies later."

Danny looked shocked at the information that was given to him. ("Can it be removed cause that sounds awful.")

"Hers is sealed with fuinjutsu that works with her will to keep it contained on her shoulder."

'It sounds like it is a form of overshadowing.' ("This is starting to sound like something I can help with.")

Naruto looked at Danny with hope "How?"

("I have an ability… Well, all ghosts have an ability to overshadow someone or possess themnotpermantly.") Danny was quick on the last part to calm Naruto as his fear of ghost was rising. ("Also, if the person has a strong enough will they can keep a ghost out. This Oro-guy seems to have sorta copied that.")

' **Tell him about the Yamanakas.'** She chimed in knowing that would calm Naruto and cause him to make a connection.

"Wait, Yamanakas do that too… the hole possession thing as they send their conscious to overtake someone else's. Also, not permanent."

("Well I'm a little creeped out, but I can physically knockout invading… Consciousness from another person's body. I just need to be stronger than it.")

"You look like you're no stronger than an ant." Naruto laughed at his 'clever' insult until he was lifted off the ground by Danny single handedly.

("Ants can lift ten times their body weight you know and I still have some ghost strength which allows me to throw and punch a dragon that was at least a ton, but it only amplifies the strength I physically have so I am weaker than my older self. Human form I can lift a boulder ghost form maybe one of those heads up there.") 'I'm exaggerating the last part, but he doesn't need to know' Danny puts him down and he pouts muttering about super strong people as well as their inabilities to take jokes.

"You sure you can help her?"

("Thirty to forty percent sure") 'At least I'm honest.' Danny said and thought while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto began rubbing his and started saying "Least you're honest…"

("I may have mind power.") Danny interrupted muttering with a shocked face.

"what?"

("Nothing, continue with what you were uh saying.")

"But I bet on less we can try later. Now is ramen time!" Danny thought he practically saw hearts in Naruto's eyes as they walked into the stand. "Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-Nee how are you? I got a new customer for you!"

"Naru-chan, good to see you. Ayame is making a quick delivery to a lady upstairs, but the nice lady likes to talk an ear off." A kind older man spoke to them from behind the counter who smiled brightly at them. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Danny."

Danny waved since Naruto introduce him Danny did a non-verbal greeting. "No need to be shy I won't bite. Come on sit down." Naruto did the come on gesture and they both hopped on a seat. "So you're Naruto's friend."

Danny looked to Naruto with a confused expression. "He is Jiji. I would say my best friend."

Danny smiled and nodded at the man then leaned over to Naruto and whispered ("This is getting… weird?")

"Am I that scary?"

"No, he doesn't really understand anyone besides me. He needs help with a lot of things. First thing he's learning is the goodness of ramen."

"Well I'll give you both one on the house. Growing boys need food."

"Miso please… for the both of us."

"Coming right up" The old man said as left to the kitchen.

Naruto grabbed two pairs of chopsticks handing one to Danny. "Okay" Naruto split them "First, hold on of the sticks like this."

To Danny it looked as though Naruto was holding it like a pencil 'Easy enough.'

"Good, now place the other were your thumb and palm meet. Like this." Danny nodded and copied it. "and to open and close by moving the top."

("Hmm… Is it really that easy?")

"Yup" Naruto smile as he took pride in his ability to teach. The smile brightened as the food was placed in front of them.

"Hope you two enjoy."

"Itadakimasu" Both Naruto and Danny said much to Naruto's surprise. "I didn't know you knew to do that?" Naruto whispered.

("I watched anime. All I know is that and how to call someone an idiot") He whispered back. Danny watched as Naruto used the chopsticks to grab multiple noodles and began slurping.

Danny followed suit 'This stuff is good.'

"Good huh"

("Yup")

"Three more bowls for me and another for Danny."

"Two vegies for the both of them!"

"AYAME-NEE!" Naruto whined without even looking behind, but Danny turned to see a ten year old girl holding a box and wearing a similar uniform of the chef.

"That's not how you greet your wife!"

'I forgot I learned what marriage was and asked her to marry me so we would always be together and she uses her new status to get me to eat more veggies.' Naruto chuckled 'Four months later I found out what divorce was so I could eat what I wanted again. She called me a jerk and didn't speak to me for a week.' "I'm sorry honey."

'Honey?' Danny raised an eyebrow.

Ayame, blushed a bit "Th-that's better. Did you dye your hair?" With the scene over Naruto chatted with the two as Danny just ate his food.

Danny could piece together that Naruto and Ayame was being teased by their looks. Naruto seemed to sputter out denials to whatever the other two were saying. 'This place looks like it's his home.'

"Are you okay?"

"Danny, you okay?" Naruto's question got his attention.

Danny then realized he was crying ("Sorry I just thought about home.") He whispered to Naruto as he wiped his face.

"He okay?"

"Yeah, he's feeling… home sick."

"Were you two kicked out?" 'Those bastards call themselves caretakers and treat kids like this.' Teuchi gripped the knife in his hand and was tempted to go give them a piece of his mind.

"Can we let them stay with us?"

"Sorry, but we don't have the room."

("What are they talking about?")

"They know we need a place to stay."

"Nothing like ramen after some good sake." Anko walked in with a rosy color to her cheeks. "One large special please."

"Coming right up. Naruto, Danny you two stay here. We're going to discuss some arrangement."

"Okay"

"Good, Ayame-chan come on there are still some dishes that need washing."

"B-but Tou-san…" Whatever protest she had was shot down by a look and they both headed into the kitchen.

"So gakis what are you two doing out so late?" 'His hair is red now.'

'Anko only ask stuff about others when she cares or is interested in something.' "What's it to ya lady?" A rag smacked him in the face followed by don't be rude from Ayame.

"It's late and kids need their sleep to grow short stuff. Also, eating in silence is boring." Anko leaned back to look at Danny. "Don't you think so kid?" The question was directed at Danny who was trying hard not to stare at her shoulder since he could sense her mark. He didn't answer her. "No need to be shy kid."

"Danny just doesn't understand you."

Anko eyebrow rose "Really?" 'How did they speak to each other earlier?'

"Yeah, but I understand him and he understands me."

'Kid is being truthful' "How?"

Naruto shrugged "I don't know."

'Weird, but he's honest.'

("What going on?") Danny whispered.

'He really talks quiet. I have no clue what language he's speaking. That can help us with codes… just being positive, but where is he from and how did he get here?'

' **Remember she has damn good ears before you open your big mouth kit.'**

"Nothing Danny, Anko just wants to get to know you no need to be nervous."

("Okay") Danny spoke out loud and nodded. ("Hello Anko, uhh it is nice to meet you I guess.")

Before Anko could ask what he said, the old man came from the kitchen with six bowls of ramen. "Here you go."

When Tuechi placed the vegie and Miso in front of Danny he replied ("Thanks.")

"What?"

"He said thanks."

"Well your welcome."

"Itadakimasu" Anko began eating. "So where's Danny from?"

 **AN: Before you say anything DP characters will be in this through... wait for it...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Reincarnation!**

 **My questions for you:** **No pairings,** **Pairings,** **or harem**

 **Also anyone interested in Beta-ing this?**

 **Read and Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Speaking"

("Different language")

'Thought'

" **Biju talk"**

' **Biju Thought'**

*sign language*

… **Enjoy…**

"So where's Danny from?" Anko asked a question that made Naruto a little nervous because Anko is a master of reading body language.

If Danny wasn't good at lying, it wouldn't matter if she couldn't understand him. It would be better if Naruto said what he could guess where he was from and as far as he knew he came from a Land of Spirits. "Danny is from the Land of Spirits." Naruto answered then began slurping more noodles.

("Yeah that's what I'm from, but it easier to say Amity Park.")

"Really"

"What he say?"

"He said his village name is…"

("Was")

"Was Amity Park."

"Does… Amity mean land of spirits in his language?" 'And what's with the past tense?'

"What does Amity mean?"

("Don't know, everyone that used to live there believed it was short for calamity. Considering how often my home was attacked I find it true.")

"Why?"

("Not all ghosts are peaceful.")

"Okay what's he saying?"

"Oh yeah, He says Amity is short for a word that means calamity."

"That's a bleak name for a village."

"I'll say." Ayame spoke as she came to the counter drying her hands.

"Don't be rude Ayame-chan." Tuechi scolded his daughter.

"He said his home was always under attack by..."

"By bandits?"

"No spirits."

'His home was under attack by spirits. They had to have a way of defending themselves if they intended to live there.' "How was your village defended?"

"Yeah how did you?"

("Did I what?")

"Sorry forgot you don't understand Anko." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. It was easy to forget as he wasn't saying anything different than Anko. "She asked how did you're people protect themselves?"

("My parents were blacksmiths. They made every weapon used to fight ghost or had plans in the works.")

"Cool, His parents made weapons so they could fight them."

"Any chance you know some of these plans or were taught any skill?" 'Weapons like that would interest R and D.'

Naruto repeated and Danny's answer was, yeah, but the materials were near impossible to find and some key stuff was in another plane of existence. The conversation continued as Naruto "translated" back and forth so all there would know his story.

'These kids' body language says they are being honest. So the Danny's old village was small and the rich nobles of his home stayed funding a losing battle because they didn't have the money to be big shots anywhere else. So desperate to hold onto power they had, they died with the village.' "One last question can you sense people?"

' **Kit this is your chance.'**

'For what?'

' **You remember that you two became close enough friends later on in life that she told you about hers right?'** Naruto mentally nodded **'She told you she was desperate for some way to remove the curse mark, but when Jiraya told her he couldn't remove it she fell into a reluctant depression she masked with her attitude. She only truly got better when she saw the determination you had to change how the village felt about you and how you find happiness in the few precious people you have.'**

'What does that have to do with now?'

' **None of that has happened yet. She is masking pain right now and might jump at the chance you and Danny discussed, but keep in mind if it fails and she is still alive she might kill you.'**

"Actually, that is something he would like to talk to you about."

"What?" Anko asked before she started slurping again.

("If we are going to try and help her tonight we better have this conversation elsewhere.") Danny spoke getting what he wanted to do and was all for helping her 'Hope I can.'

"Yeah, Danny says it would probably be better if we talk in private…"

' **She is about to ask about what. Just say about her shoulder problem.'**

"About your shoulder problem." Anko nearly choked and was about to pull out a kunai to kill the kid. No one beside Jiraya and the Hokage knew about her curse mark.

' **SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU SAY SOMETHING!'**

"He says he might be able to help you and that he dealt with _similar_ problems."

Anko put down some Ryu "Come with me now." Naruto did the come on gesture to Danny and they both followed, but five seconds later Naruto came back to finish his last bowl.

…Break…

("Where are we heading?")

"Where are you taking us?" Naruto was pretty sure they were heading towards a training ground, but didn't know which one exactly.

Anko looked back at the two kids following with an angry distrustful look before looking forward again. "We're heading to training ground forty-four."

'The Forest of Death!' Naruto's eyes widened which made Danny worry "why are we going to a training ground?"

"Training ground Forty-four is the only training ground with a barrier that stop those on the other side of the fence from sensing chakra. The reason for that is because it is used for the Chunin exams."

"Uh, still didn't answer my question." 'Why do we need to have a barrier?'

' **Obvious answer a curse mark is a pocket of the snake's foul chakra.'**

"You don't need to know and I'm iffy about you gakis helping me" Was her reply as they were just outside the fence. 'Now to get to a blind spot' she grabbed their arms and shunshined to one of the blind spots she knew of inside. She has been in charge of this forest since three months ago and knew where every trap and surveillance was. "Okay" she shoved them away from her and crossed her arms. "How are you going to help me?"

'She reminds me of Valerie.' Danny thought as he rubbed his arm ("What she say?")

"She asked how are you going to help her."

("I reach in and pull it out.")

"That's it?" As Naruto asked Danny's hand was enveloped in a cooling blue aura and became partially see.

' **That feels good, even from here.'**

'It does feel nice.' Naruto agreed.

Anko felt the same, but the mark was trying to make get away from him. 'That's a good sign you're scared of him.' She thought as she clutched her shoulder increasing the power of the seal around. "What does he have to do?"

"He's going to reach in and pull it out."

("Tell her make sure it stays contained, might make it easier to have it condensed.")

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Worry about what?"

"He says keep it contained; it might make what he's doing easier."

"Already on it baka."

("Who she calling an idiot?")

"Doesn't matter, just help her." Danny nodded before approaching Anko. Her mark was struggling harder and all that was giving her hope as well as strengthen her will. She was on her knees to be on Danny's level. Danny climbed up her back and shoved his hand into the seal. He felt himself clutching something like a fire hose which was too thick for his kid hands so he brought in the other to get a grip. Anko now had her eyes closed as the pain got worse so she was missing the purple snake headed, human faced, parasitic mass of chakra the kid was pulling out of her.

It was half way out and the thing hunkered down trying to stay in. Naruto say Danny struggling and quickly got behind wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled as well. It wasn't budging and if they let go it was going back in. Danny let go with one hand and summoned the blade. As the creature slipped out of his hand trying to retreat Danny decapitated it as he and Naruto fell back. With its head gone the chakra poured out like a geyser releasing all that was contained. Once it died down the curse mark and seal fade off her skin.

Danny lost the concentration to keep the blade materialized as he and Naruto lay on the forest floor. ("Okay, we need to work out.")

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, as he didn't like having child level strength.

Anko stood up taking off her headband and used it as a mirror. "It's gone… It's finally gone!" Faster than the two could see they were wrapped up in a hug and spun. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou thankyouthankyouthankyou… Th-thank you… Just thank you." They could feel her tears on their shirts as she was silently crying. "Anything you need you come to me got it."

"We didn't do this for anything in return. We did this to help you." Danny nodded agreeing with what he said.

"You're good kids, but you two done something that has changed my life for the better. I want to help you anyway I can."

("Damn you language barrier. I'm getting annoyed that I can't contribute over here.")

"Sorry, she said she wants to help us anyway she can."

("Oh… uh not to be that guy, but we need a place to stay.")

' **And training your powerful, but your skills are crap. Also, with you taking training more seriously you** _ **will**_ **become better.'**

'What; name one skill I'm lacking.'

In his mind she took a deep breath. **'Your Taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control such as…'**

'I said one.'

' **Let me finish, such as your inability to break genjutsu, any ability to read a person cause you only catch on someone is bad after they attack you.'**

'I get it.' "Uh… actually we do need somethings."

"Name it." She let them go and looked at the two.

"We need like a place to stay and help becoming shinobi." Anko wasn't surprised at what they wanted and honestly would have gone farther. If they had met her before Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana she would have offered village secret for what they did.

"You got it. Get whatever you have as you two are living with me and I'll have you guys start training within the week."

"Why not start tomorrow?" Naruto was surprised she wasn't putting them through hellish training right now let alone waiting a week.

"I need to set up a personal training ground, check out scrolls, buy supplies, and while we're waiting on all of that you two will need to unlock your chakras as well as going over basics. Also, exercises to build your strength, stamina, and speed. Seeing how late it is you two will start tomorrow or at least started on making a routine. Also, we have to teach Danny how to communicate without you."

'You can't say she doesn't go all in.' "We don't have anything, so can we go now?"

("What is going on? I'm out of the loop over here.")

' **Yeah, you're leaving snow kit out of the conversation.'**

'It's just easy to forget he only understands me.' "Sorry…" 'Wait, Snow kit?'

' **Don't change the subject.'**

"We're staying with her and she agreed to train us."

("Can we add learn the language because this is getting annoying.")

…Break…

Anko had them to her apartment building and it was mostly shinobi housing. "Here we are?" They entered through and were immediately… given the stink eye from a civilian greeter and it got worse when she realized who the red head was.

"I suggest you take that trash outside before you…" The woman was cut off by the feel of cold steel against her throat.

"Shut it or I'll think you're a spy and request to torture you personally."

"And I'll second that, as you seem to forget Chishi-san that I'm the one in charge and you are a glorified door woman that is one more complaint away from being fired." The manager an old man in a grey suit stepped out of his office. He was a rare thing a retired shinobi that was actually happy for peace time. The only problem he had with it was how the civilians seem to think they can spit on the sacrifices of shinobi and konoichi. One, example just walked in and he was going to treat the poor child like the person he is.

"Giro-sama, please forgive me." She bowed hoping to appease the old man.

"You have five seconds to leave before I do fire you and your pay will be docked for the day." She raced pass them, but not without shooting a glare at them. "She is to put civilians at ease you know. Be greeted with a face that can't kill them with their thumb. So I finally get to meet you little Uzumaki-san."

Naruto felt a bit nervous, but Kikyo chimed in **'He's genuine.'**

"You can call me Naruto old man."

"I'M NOT OLD! I'm barely sixty-five."

"I consider that old." Naruto said and Anko agreed as Danny was wondering what was going on.

Giro was curled in a ball with anime tears 'How's he crying like that?' and a dark cloud over him. 'Where did that come from?'

"Damn brats."

"If it's anything you look good for you age."

"Yeah, I do don't I?" Giro stood tall in a hero pose.

("What's happening and what's with the 180 degree change in mood with the old guy?")

"Who's that?"

"He's Phantom, Danny."

'My name sounds stupid that way.'

"Phantom, Danny… Danny… Sounds weird…"

'Fantomu… I guess that's how you say phantom sounds close.'

"And what is that language he was speaking?"

"No, clue and the only one who understands the kid is red here."

"And Danny's name isn't weird where he's from."

"So I guessed… now I assume you letting them stay with you so long as they don't get… valid… complaints they can stay. Need a bed roll?"

"No need" Anko then walked off towards the stairs with them in tow.

"Thank old man!"

("Uh, thanks")

Five flights later they were at her apartment. "Here it is home sweet home." She opened the door to reveal a pretty clean place. "It's a two bed, one bath so you two are going to share a bed and a bath time. I may like you two, but I'm not waiting twice as long to get my bath and risk having no hot water."

"No problem."

("What's no problem?")

"We have to share a bed and bath together."

'WHAT!? I haven't shared a bath with anyone since I was… Wait, I'm a four year old right now. Guess I can bear with it for now.' ("Okay, anything here that can help with the language barrier?")

Naruto was taking off his sandals to put the near the door. "Uh any chance you have a book or something to help Danny understand others?"

"Sorry, but I have a friend who might be able to help. Right now we all need to rest so we can get a good start on tomorrow. You two have the room on the right at the end of the hall across from mine. The bathroom is next to mine and there is a washer and dryer in there so when you guys have more than the clothes on your back that's where you'll wash them. Good night." Anko walked off to her room and left Naruto to guide Danny to "their" room.

It was a small room with a twin bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a night stand with a lamp next to the bed. ("Bigger than I thought, or that could just be because we're small.") Danny began to take off his sandals.

"You didn't take them off when you entered."

("No, is that a problem?") Danny tilted his head confused.

"When you enter someone's or your home you take them off to not track in dirt."

("Sorry, there is a lot of things I need to learn and know. Uh, aren't you covered in dirt from that forest?")

"What!? How come you don't have dirt on you?"

("I landed on you when we fell back.")

' **Snow kit is funny '**

'How is that funny?'

' **Because it's true Kit, because it's true.'**

"Aw man." Danny climbed in bed as Naruto disrobed to his underwear and climbed in with him "Night."

("Night")

…Break…

Anko awoke feeling better than ever. No morning pain in her shoulder and she had kids to thank for doing something the _great_ Jiraya couldn't. She was going to do everything in her power to repay them. Anko heard splashing in the tub as it seems they got up before her. 'I must have been more tired than I thought.' She put on a robe and entered the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "How long are you going to take?"

"Not, long Anko I just had to bathe after early morning training." The voice behind the door was a grown woman's.

"Why'd you come here instead of the hot spring Yugao-chan?" Anko wasn't that surprised it was one of her friends; except for Hana, Kurenai and Yugao tend to crash at her place. "Well, don't use up the water." Anko sniffed and smelled something cooking. "Is Kurenai with you?"

"No, why"

"No reason" Anko head towards the kitchen to see Danny cooking something. 'Whatever he's cooking smells delicious.' She was about to get Naruto so she could talk…

"ANKO HELP."

Moments later Yugao wearing a tank top and shorts along with Naruto were sitting at the table with Naruto's cheek swollen. "Anko, why are there kids here?" Danny walked to the table setting down plates of French toast with caramelized bananas on top in front of them all with wooden spoons. "Uh, thanks what is it?"

"He can't understand you."

"Oh, he's deaf…" *Hello, I would like to know what you made it smell delicious.* Danny stared at her hands with interest, but didn't answer.

"He's not hard of hearing he just doesn't speak our language."

("Hey, Naruto she used sign language right?")

"Did you use sign language?"

"Yes" She said then Naruto nodded then Danny spoke again. 'What language is the kid speaking?'

"Danny would like you to use sign language or teach it to him. He says he's good with non-verbal communication." Naruto said as he began to look at Danny as he used his spoon to cut his food and scoop it into his mouth. "What did you make?"

("French toast")

"This doesn't look like any toast I've had." Naruto spoke as the two women awkwardly copied what Danny did.

"This is good and sweet. You're a good cook kid."

After that compliment Naruto decided to eat and liked it. "This is good!"

("Thanks, mom couldn't cook so me… I cooked some times.") Danny almost spoke of his sister Jazz and the wounds are still fresh.

"Mmm… I got distracted by food. Anko, why are there kids here?"

"They helped me and I promised them a place to stay as well as grade A training from yours truly."

"Really, that's it?" 'She not lying, but she knows her own tells and how to suppress them. She is a bit too good at poker.'

'She's looking for my tells.' "Yup; this stuff is good. Though some meat would make this is better." They were all enjoying their food as Yugao was trying to read her friend a knock came to the door. 'Who's at the door?' The knocks came again "Coming, keep your pants on."

The door was open to reveal an Anbu with a weasel mask. "Mitarashi-san you are late to a session and Morino-san is wondering if you forgot."

"Shi-crap I did! I will be there in a minute. Just tell him to start without me." 'I'm going to hate being PG for the kids.'

"As you wish." He replied as the door closed in his face 'who was she censoring herself for?' With his last thought, he shunshined away.

"I forgot I have to work and most likely won't be back for the rest of the day. Yugao since you used my plumbing and ate his food you help them with unlocking their chakra."

"Fine, but I'm coming over for breakfast from now on." She said as Anko went into her room.

"Deal!" She came out dressed in her usual attire. "Just make sure they have it done before I get back." She said as she left out the door.

"So are we going to get started?"

"After I take one of Anko's… you said this was toast right?"

"He called it French toast."

"Tell him it's good… Oh, and I'd be happy to try and teach him sign language." They finished their breakfast and Yugao had them sit on the floor. 'Uzumaki-san has his unlocked already, due to his Jinchuriki status. So I'll just get him out the way first.' "Let me introduce myself first. I am Uzuki, Yugao. Now the polite thing is to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto nice to meet you and this is…"

"Phantom, Daniel"

"I thought your name was Danny."

("Danny is a nickname for Daniel. I just prefer going by Danny. Aren't you going to give me some credit for saying my name "correctly".")

"He said Phantom right?"

"How does he normally say it?"

"Say Phantom"

("Phantom,")

"Sound similar to how we say it, but first off let's unlock some chakra. I'll start off with you Uzumaki-san."

…Break…

"So don't tell me. They already broke and I can go home early." Anko walked in the observation room to see Ibiki looking through the one way window.

"I get that the whole psychological torture bores you, but please show up on time. Also, they are close to being broken then we get Yamanaka-sama to explore their minds. Five to seven hours from now you can do what you want."

"Great, I'm pretty sure I can break them fast if…"

"I will not let you threaten them with violation."

"I wasn't going to say threaten. I was going to say promise, besides the one on the right would enjoy it anyway." Anko could have sworn Ibiki was fighting back a chuckle.

"Good observation as he made no less than five passes at me."

"I was joking, but seriously?"

"Yes, and I heard from Guy that he made passes at him during their fight."

'Oh, I'm so telling the girls.'

"Tell anyone and I will use my skills on all who you talk to."

"I was just going to talk about the Guy part."

"Likely" Ibiki went to the room on the left. 'She was able to get rid of that curse mark.' Ibiki rubs his head feeling the scars underneath the bandana 'Good for her.'

…Break…

'Wow' It took ten minutes total well for Danny to unlock his chakra as she estimated his reserves were Jonin level. The fact that it took ten minutes was surprising as the method was a trained shinobi or konoichi would force chakra through the child's coil and network to allow their chakra to flow easier through. This process became more commonly practice as it was quicker than the alternative which has the child sit and focus on drawing their chakra out. Each method is painful, but option A only took up to a day depending on the pain tolerance of the child, while B could be up to a month. Each had a fatal problem as well for A the one forcing their chakra through could rupture the some part of the network causing a slow death or if they are quick enough to get help leave the child with access but no way to control like Guy's apprentice Lee. B, the child could accidentally expel all their chakra.

'His chakra network was easily accommodating my chakra as I barely felt any resistance, but it wasn't like he had this done before. He didn't show any sign that he was hurting from the process. I've only heard about this going so easily if the child has a bloodline.' Yugao felt his chakra was colder than any ice she could imagine

Naruto was Kage level chakra as it was freely flowing through his body, Yugao could have sworn that his chakra felt like fire. "Well that kill very little time. I could start teaching you to sign."

' **Ask for chakra control lessons.'**

'Fine' "I thought the next step was chakra control."

"It would be, but I'll need leaves from a chakra sensitive tree for that" Yugao looked around "I may have something." She got up and went to the sink getting three cups of water. "This is a chunin level chakra control exercise. I'm not expecting you two to actually do it, as this is supposed to come after learning to walk on water." She placed both hands on the opposite sides of the cup and turned it upside down. The water stayed in the cup.

("What's going on, how is she doing that?")

"Through, chakra control and we get to try it!" Naruto was legitimately excited about this.

"Okay, first start off easy and place three fingers across the top…"

…Break…

"How's it going in there?"

Ibiki walked out of the room with an empty syringe. "He is right now believing I injected him with a toxin and "suffering" from the subtle signs. Gradually brighten the room and outside hallway for when I go back in. Also, raise the temperature."

"I broke mine. Call Inoichi and I will see you all tomorrow." Anko was about to exit, but was stopped by Ibiki.

"Anko, what did you do?"

She sighed and turned to him "I may, possible, definitely have severed one of his fun bags."

"Anko… get three medics to try and make it look like it happened days ago. Also, this doesn't count as beating my estimated time. Now that you're done with yours you are going to help with mine."

"Come on I made plans for the day."

"We have one hour down and with your help we can break the other twice as fast."

"If he doesn't break in three I'm heading home regardless. So what's the game plan?"

…Break…

'In less than an hour these two got it down.' Danny and Naruto were both holding their cup upside down with one hand on the bottom. "You two are fast learners. You both now have a head start on weapon channeling." 'Danny was a bit slower to get it down, but easily caught up. Naruto, started off strong, but he has a harder time regulating his power.'

Naruto when he had his fingers over the water easily contained it like he had experience with water walking, but as his hands moved from the rim it was as if he need one hand to shape the lid for the cup and the other to produce the chakra he needed instructions. Danny chakra control started off shaky, but after Yugao showed him more visual aids for what he was going for he was able to get it down. "Next thing is… grab some towels and soak up all this water." The floor and ceiling were all wet.

("I think before we do anything else we should clean up Anko's apartment")

"Uzuki-san already said that. Uh, where are her towels?"

…Break…

Three hours later Anko and Ibiki were standing in front of a sobbing and sweating man who was begging for an antidote. It was only through working with him for so long that she caught Ibiki's gloating smirk. They left the room as Inoichi entered letting him do what he does. "Fine, you're the master of the psychological, but if I didn't do what I did…"

"We wouldn't have to cover up a wound. In the end they had nothing of value except some jutsus. We turn them over then they get executed in their home village."

"Well, I need to pick up some supplies see ya later."

"Have a good day Anko."

…Break…

"I'm home" Anko entered her apartment about two hours later with a scroll filled with what she picked up. She was greeted to the sight of the three playing poker with cookies as the chips.

"Hey, Anko-chan we're winning." Naruto spoke as she saw the large pile of sweets in front of him and Danny.

"Well she's here I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm of for the week and I promised to teach Daniel-chan Kenjutsu." Danny heard his name and gave a glare. *Don't you give me that look I'm still sure you somehow cheated that hand.*

*I… did not… cheat… it… was… skill.* Danny slowly signed back.

"Getting better" Yugao said.

"You are teaching him to sign."

"He knew the game so I showed him ones that were relevant and wouldn't count what he placed down if he didn't sign what it was."

"I helped."

"And you were a good helper Naru-chan." Now it was Naruto's turn to glare at her. "See you tomorrow" *Bye.*

*Bye*

"Well, did you two unlock your chakra?"

"Yup, and we did a control exercise."

"Good, having chakra flow through you helps lessen strain on your body." Naruto looked nervous as he didn't like what she said and Danny noticed. "Today, we'll head out and get you two some clothes and gear."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" As Naruto Asked a look appeared on Anko's face.

'I don't like that look' was the thought going through Naruto and Danny's minds.

' **Love that look!'**

"We'll be doing what I do best, Physical torture."

 **AN: Hope I did well for a second chapter.**

 **Miss Mysteri: thank you for the chanting and will try to keep updating on a regular basis.**

 **Wnin2012: I can see a Danny x Hinata, but you will have to sell me on a Naruto x Ino.**

 **Guest Nov 27: I lean more towards the pairings as well.**

 **Guest Dec 7: thanks for the compliment.**

 **Please Read and Reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DP X N

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything and this chapter has a bit harsher language.**

"Speaking"

("Different language")

'Thought'

" **Biju talk"**

' **Biju Thought'**

*sign language*

"*Talk and sign*"

… **Enjoy…**

It has been a little over two months since Anko took them in and for the most part she has delivered on the physical torture. Their bodies were being push to their physical limits. Danny had it a bit worse as his ghost enhanced endurance and strength made him have to put weights on earlier than Naruto. Both were taking their training seriously and were doing well.

Yugao attempted to teach Naruto kenjutsu alongside Danny, but he felt that it wasn't for him. Yugao was pretty much Danny's personal trainer and tutor.

During the time Yugao was training Danny, Anko was giving Naruto extra taijutsu training. Naruto was being taught her style the intercepting fist. Anko would then give Danny more attention when they were training together to close the gap between their skills and while he understood the basics he was falling into a more natural fighting style for himself that reminded her of the Muay Thai Gai demonstrated. When Anko asked Gai for a detailed training regimen for strength along with what he knew about the style and he was more than eager to hand over all that and then some.

In the first ten weeks there were many things had happened and they were able to change an event for the better thanks to Naruto's memory, but more that the kyubi remembered when Neji told him why he hated Hinata and the Main Branch.

The first week two things happened during this time one being Ayame's wrath for not telling her they were okay and the other was Anko having to adopt them.

The greeter Chishi lodged a valid complaint about them. It isn't legal to just house kids with no connection. It was either they were adopted or they were back on the street. Danny was a bit annoyed by it reminding him of previous attempts, but got over it as it was better than the alternative.

The second week was more improvement Naruto took to her style and was now incorporating short blades such as kunai and knives to fight Danny's kenjutsu. Naruto was faster than Danny and had more stamina, but Danny was stronger and could take more damage.

Yugao was now back on the roster so her schedule was whenever she could make time. Danny was now able to deflect fast moving objects as long as he could get an eye on them. He told Naruto him he felt like a Jedi whatever that was and he got excited when she signed that before they moved onto ambidextrous single wielding he must be able to deflect and spar blindfolded.

The event of the week was that word got around about the snake whore adopting the village pariah and a foreigner. Civilians and some bigoted shinobi cleared out of the complex which worked out for many. Those that stuck around most bought the apartment next to theirs so they could expand. Giro was happy as he now was making more and that since the complex only had shinobi and konoichi it was considered an act of treason to vandalize the building.

Week three was a light week due to Anko having to work with ANBU which was all she told them. She would give them walking around money, told them to keep to the regiment, and when they finished they could walk around the village. It wasn't much considering they would just go to Ichiraku Ramen stand as it was the only place that was accepting of them.

They would use their free time to work on things they didn't tell Anko or Yugao about. Danny received a message from clockwork that he had to learn how to wield chakra and ecto-energy together. It also told him that his ghost form won't be available until he hit puberty.

Naruto was testing his sage chakra and trying to form the rasengan with one hand. A side project was learning to use seal-less shadow clones. He remembered an old abandoned training ground as it was left to be engulfed by the surrounding forest.

("Naruto we need to discuss what we are going to do with what you know.") Danny was sitting underneath a tree with his palms healing from energy burns.

"There are events I'd like to change, but how would I go about it?"

("List them out in order. We're four right now so what happens this year?")

'Kikyo-chan, what happens this year?'

' **You save Hinata from bullies not too far from here and there is an attempt to kidnap her that leads to the death of her uncle and Neji having a stick up his ass. You will help her again, you two will be in her corner to boost her confidence, and foil the abduction in a way that keeps people alive. Oh, and the bullies are picking on her right now.'**

"What! Hey Danny we have to do something for a friend." Naruto ran off in some direction before Danny had a chance to stand.

' **Other way kit.'**

"This way Danny" Naruto then shot the opposite direction like it was his first choice.

'Make up your mind' Danny followed the blond to see three eight year olds picking on a little girl.

Naruto was already in their faces with the girl behind him. "Back off."

"Who's going to make us shorty?"

"Guys it's the village bastard. Mom said he changed his hair color."

The boys were about to attack, but then they saw Danny and thought it was now four on one. They got a cocky smirk on their faces and Hinata became nervous. She turned to see Danny walking up to them; he waved at her and stood next to Naruto. "What took you so long?"

Danny rolled his eyes and just looked at the older kids. Danny grabbed both their hands and walk backed to the village. The kids picked up rocks and threw them hitting Danny as he had Hinata in front of him. Naruto was trying to go back and teach them a lesson, but couldn't get out of his grip.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, but Danny just smiled at her which made her feel at ease.

They were now sitting at the stand and Naruto was pouting. "Why didn't we put some hurt on those jerks?"

("Look we're not liked and beating some untrained kids is only going to cause us more trouble.") Danny looked at Naruto then at Hinata who was staring at the both of them. Danny put a hand on his chest "Mitarashi, Phantom Daniel…" He then pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Mitarashi, Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you."

"I am Hyuga Hinata and thank you both for earlier. Not many people…" She trailed off trying to do an imitation of a turtle.

"Me and Danny don't like bullies. Besides we think your eyes are cool."

' **You know one of the branch members is going to show up sooner or later and be a dick.'**

'I got a plan'

"Thank you Mitara…" Hinata was then cut off by Naruto.

"Please call us by our names."

"Okay Naruto-san, umm is it Daniel-san or Danny-san."

"He prefers his nickname Danny over Daniel."

"Thank you as well Danny-san" They stayed and ate some ramen until Naruto decided that they should walk around. They went to a dessert shop and bought a few cinnamon rolls. The shop keep was on his best behavior seeing an heiress with the two.

Hinata was enjoying herself as they then went to the park near the academy playing tag until the sun began to set. ("We better get her home.")

"What did Danny-kun say Naruto-kun?"

"That we should get you home."

"Tell him I say thank you and I promise to learn to sign."

"This is *thank you*"

*Thank you* she copied the sign.

Danny smiled while signing back *You're welcome.*

It was a bit of a walk to the Hyuga compound and there were guards at the gate looking more like greeters at with their robes. "Hina-hime, we have been looking for you." It was a feminine voice coming from behind them. They turned to see a pregnant Hyuga woman with Hiashi.

' **Whatever plan you had is no longer needed.'**

'My plan was for us to just hang out with her and become friends. So what are you going on about?'

' **The woman is Hyuga Hitomi and was a close friend to that bitch mother of yours and Hiashi was a good friend to your bastard father.'**

'Cool and can you stop calling my parents that please.'

' **The only Uzumaki or Namikaze I like is you and unless I get a damn apology for the years of mistreatment… which I doubt I'll ever get… I'll respect them, but curse their existence.'**

"Hinata-chan, who are your friends?" Hiashi asked with the stoic face most Hyugas have mastered in their old age.

"T-they are M-Mitarashi, Phantom Daniel and M-Mitarashi, Uzumaki Naruto. They played with me and got me some food and-and they got me sweets called cinnamon rolls. OOH, And I learned to sign *Thank you*" It hurt Hiashi that his daughter stuttered around him, but he smiled a little as she was excited to tell them her day.

"I thank you two for keeping her company…"

"Ka-san, Danny-kun doesn't understand you have to sign*Thank you*."

"*Thank you two for keeping my daughter company.*" Hiashi signed and spoke to them surprising the three making Hitomi giggle at their expression.

"You know sign language tou-san?"

"Yes, it is common for most of the clan heads to know it, in case we need it for someone of importance and there are few more important than your friends." Hitomi smile at Hiashi it was rare for them to be together without another member whom would make him act as a clan head in the eyes of the elders.

*It is nice to meet you and it was fun hanging out with her. We'll play again tomorrow.*He signed back at a moderately slow speed ("Naruto let's head home.") It was the adults' turn to be surprised as they couldn't understand what he said.

"Yeah, we got to head home. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan." They left to head to the apartment with Hinata waving goodbye. The rest of this week and the next was them doing private training and then hanging out with the heiress.

Week four Anko was done with the lessons. She wouldn't tell them what the lessons were, but she said once the month was up they would began sparring against her and Yugao. Anko then went onto say that her best friend would be back in the village within the next two weeks. Danny sign language was becoming his primary way to communicate to Anko and Yugao. Also, with few encounters with Hinata's father his skill and vocabulary were growing. When he tried speaking their language it was broken and slow, but he could respond to a few questions. With how well he took to sign language they were now speaking to him it was a mix of sign and talking to help him with the language.

Hinata was now taking lessons from her father to sign and it was bringing them closer. The trio would hangout and people were trying to drive a wedge between them. The elders of her clan were now trying to force Hiashi to forbid her from seeing them as it was "lowering" her reputation, but he nipped that in the butt as they were a better influence on her than anyone else. Naruto and Danny have undeserved bad reputations as they didn't retaliate or instigate, but Hinata was a retaliator.

She saw how Danny was taking it in stride to not draw attention and that Naruto, while he didn't like it wasn't going to go against Danny on it. That all changed when kids their age were throwing rocks at them in clear view of their parents. Danny and Naruto were in the shopping district after a spar on their way to the shinobi side when they were spotted. Danny was quick to get Naruto behind him before he was hit and acted as a human shield as they continued forward. Hinata was exiting a store with a Cadet Branch member when she spotted what was going on. She first asked the Cadet to help, but he said he is only here to protect her not non-clan members and tried to usher her off, but she was having none of it as she shrugged him off, raced forward, and used the clan's fighting style to incapacitated three children giving the last couple a fierce glare.

The Elders said it was an embarrassment, but Hiashi couldn't be more proud of his daughter for standing up for her friends and she became even more driven in training. Due to her friendship Hinata was becoming a stronger person.

Week five was their first spar against Anko and they had their asses handed to them. They didn't bust out their true abilities, but they weren't too proud to admit they might have still lost. Hinata was now joining their spars and training sessions to grow her skills. Also there was now news of a Kumo ambassador coming to visit which meant Naruto and Danny were stepping up their training to take on a foreign shinobi in four weeks.

Week six Kurenai was now in the village after a minor escort mission. She returned middle of the day and was waiting at Anko's place to see her friend to unwind and think of something to do that was fun with the girls. Kurenai was raiding the fridge and was surprised that it was stocked with food and groceries because normally it just had leftovers. She spotted three containers that had leftovers and she didn't recognize anything in them, but they smelled delicious. While Kurenai was contemplating the food the door opened "Anko, what is this stuff?" She turned to see Danny with a small bag. "Who are you?"

"Mitarashi, Phantom Daniel."

"Why do you have my friend's family name?"

"Hey Danny, I call dibs on any pie left!" Naruto walked in closing the door behind him and stopped seeing Kurenai in front of Danny holding said item. "I called dibs!"

Kurenai had a look of disgust as she recognized Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

'Is this something new cause she wasn't a bitch when I met her at the chunin exams.'

' **Oh she hated you at the exams she just hid it for Hinata.'**

'Really'

' **Yeah, it changed when you were being her number one cheerleader giving Hinata the will to keep fighting.'**

"We live here with Anko-Kasan."

"Anko-Kasan? Why did you call her that?"

Before Naruto could answer her Anko did "Because I adopted them." She walked in the door with bottles of sake.

"Anko, can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure *you two, don't drink this stuff and Danny-chan make sure Naru-chan leaves me some.*"

*No promises* Danny signed back as the two women exited into the hallway to have a not so quiet conversation.

"What are you thinking Anko?"

"I'm thinking we set up a girl's night here and have those two, spend the night at the Hyuga compound."

"Not… Wait why and how would they spend the night there?"

"They're good friends with Hinata-chan and between you and me I thinks she sweet on one of them."

"It better not be that damn…"

"Watch your words about my kids."

"They are not your children."

"And last I checked Hinata is not yours either, but that's not the problem is it you just don't like Naruto when he's done nothing to you."

"You know damn well what he's done to me."

"Your blaming the vial for the poison it carries? I never pegged you for dumbass… you know what, come by your heads out of your ass."

"Anko!" That was all Kurenai got out before the door was slammed in her face.

"Naru-chan, Danny-chan *your aunty is being stupid right now, but you guys can still spend the night over with Hinata. Danny-chan your still making a cheesecake.*"

"Hai Anko-kasan," *I got the ingredients and I will be making chicken and potatoes in garlic parmesan cream with steamed veggies. I'll make sure it is all, chopstick compatible.*

"*Thank you and today you two will also get to meet Inuzuka Hana.*"

'Hope it goes better than this' Was the thought that went through Naruto.

Yugao was first to show up that night and was already stealing bites of the food. "Danny-kun *some girl is going be so lucky to have you.*" Making him blush from her teasing.

Hana showed up with some Dangos. "I brought some sweets as I'm sure Anko already has the sake."

"You know me well have you met Danny-chan or Naru-chan?" Anko asked pointing to each respectfully

"I haven't, but a lot of dogs know when they're around. Dogs are good judges of character and they love those two. Is it true Danny-san is deaf?"

"He's not deaf he just speaks another language…"

"And cooks" Yugao interrupted Anko as she chuckled about how Hana had the same assumption.

"Cool, when is Kurenai getting here?" It was an awkward silence after that was asked as Yugao was pretty much informed when she got there. Hana caught on by the looks "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, we don't need to bring it up." With that said Danny and Naruto were heading to the compound.

Danny and Naruto use that night to see where her room was located and the possible escape routes the Kumo-nin would be taking. They knew that she would be taken from her room at night and that was it. Not even what day she would be taken, but they will be there to capture him and make sure Hinata's uncle lives.

For the rest of the week Kurenai wasn't seen hanging with her fellow Ice Queens, but she spent a little bit of time with Hinata.

Week seven Kurenai was being civil for her favorite people, but wouldn't be caught with Naruto alone. Hana was now helping with their training though she needed Naruto to "translate" for Danny. She would spar with them and teach them her medical knowledge. She was a field medic as many Inuzuka clan members were vets, but in order to be of more help they would work at hospitals as well. They were actually well versed in making vaccines and anti-bacterial medicine. Both Danny and Naruto were interested, yet Danny was doing a bit better with bandages as he had to patch himself up on a few occasions.

Week eight, all the shops were preparing for the coming ambassador. Many were hoping to branch out to other hidden villages. Only good thing that really happened that week was they won a match against Anko, but they didn't get to enjoy it as she was holding back and they were feeling bad that they were hiding things from her. They were going to need more time to themselves for their private training, but they were as ready as they were going to be.

It was the ninth week and the Ambassador was set to arrive and the civilians were being more of a pain than before. They were actively trying to keep Naruto and Danny away as they believed the demon and the foreigner would jeopardize the peace talks. The two might not of been able to get close, but both were well trained enough to hide from Anbu they could get around civilians.

Anko was unable to train them for this week or the next and had to dress as a Jonin. Naruto guessed that she was sitting in on the meeting. Purple hair was not as identifying as much as people think.

The ambassador had a few meeting with clans at their compounds to talk about possible clan secrets that they would give to make this treaty happen. As Naurto and Kikyo expected he frequently visited the Hyuga's. Danny would hang out with Hinata as the elders put their foot down that Naruto wouldn't be there when the Kumo-nin was. One time they caught a glimpse of him walking by being lead to a bathroom multiple times.

Danny met back up with Naruto telling him that the guy had a weak bladder. ("The guy was walking pass every so often not like clockwork, but like if you were looking at him out of paranoia you'd suspect him.")

' **He's not going to make a move until he leaves.'**

'Why is that?'

' **If an heiress goes missing the village goes on lock down. Nobody is leaving while someone that important is missing and it could be played off as an attempt to disrupt their alliance.'**

"Danny we're going to have to spend the night on the day he leaves."

("When is he scheduled to leave?")

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Anko when she's home. For now let's head back."

Anko was back at home waiting for them and she smiled from the couch as they entered the apartment. "How was your day?"

Danny was first to answer *It was alright, but when is the ambassador leaving? The civilians are still being pains in the ass.*

"*Language kid, when did you learn to sign that?*"

*From you when all that construction was going on.*

"*Don't be repeating things I say... err sign. Until you're a shinobi you don't get to cuss.*"

"Hai kasan," *But when is he leaving?*

"Next Friday *just keep out of the shit heads' way and you'll be fine… do not repeat that you two, Yugao-chan will kick my ass.*"

"Hai Anko-kasan" was the replay from the two and weren't going to comment that she cussed again.

The tenth week was the week if it was going to happen. They were set to spend the night Friday Hitomi was more than happy to have them over. Danny would cook and Naruto would help her they were little gentlemen around her as she wasn't like other Main Branch members forcing Cadets to wait on her hand and foot. "Danny-kun" Danny looked to Hitomi who was washing dishes "*Would you like some tea? The ambassador gave us some tea from Kumogakure.*"

*I'll get it. What is it in?*

"*I was asking you. It would be good to have some with some sweets.*"

*You're pregnant you should be relaxing now go relax.*

"*Fine it is in a jar with the cloud symbol on it in the top cabinet.*" Hitomi left to the dining room. Danny floated up to get the jar as soon as she was out of sight.

"Naruto I need some help?"

Naruto and Hyuga family laughed as they thought he needed help getting it. Naruto walked in to see Danny holding the jar. "What you need help with?"

("How does this smell?")

Naruto smelled it and could tell something was off. The first thing Hana began teaching them was how to notice strange smells, but really it was the kyubi that notice that it smelled like what Kumo used to knockout Naruto's mom. **'Kit taste it'** Naruto put a bit in his mouth. **'Yup it's drugged. Same stuff used on your bitch mother.'**

"It's drugged"

("With what?")

' **With some powerful and slow acting sleep drug. I say you and snow kit don't tell Hitomi and Hiashi.'**

'Why'

' **For two reasons, one and don't be mad Hitomi is under a Genjutsu.'**

'How can I not be mad and how is she under it?'

' **I can sense intentions and when someone is under genjutsu what I sense is muddled. Also, she's pregnant so a lot of her chakra goes to the development of the baby which it makes it easy to place one on her. My second reason is that it is set to release once you all drink tea which is better than releasing it manually.'**

'Why is that?'

' **It is dangerous to the baby. To release a genjutsu on must disrupt the victim's chakra network and as I said before a lot of her chakra is going to the baby so disrupting that might cause her child to die. It would be safer to just switch the tea.'**

'So we just make some tea and say it's the Kumo stuff. Are you sure it will work?'

' **Make sure it doesn't taste like anything she had before.'**

"Danny you need to make tea that doesn't taste anything she has." Naruto dumped out the contents. Naruto then saw that there was a seal at the bottom.

' **Don't worry it was a one use weight and transmit seal.'**

'It could have told him we dumped it out.'

' **It was far too simple; it just told him nothing more than enough tea for more than one cup is gone. You're good.'**

Danny looked through all their tea to make a good blend even going as far as adding spices. When everything was ready they walked out with a tray "Hitomi-chan, why did you wait to drink this now?" Naruto asked as they set out the cup.

"The ambassador said that it needed rest for a while for the flavor." Hitomi was the first to drink and the two prayed that this would work "This taste pretty good."

"Not bad" Was Hiashi's opinion.

"It tastes nice. Thank you Naruto-kun and Danny-kun… Oh *and sorry for not signing…*"

*It's okay, I can understand short sentences.* Danny took a sip of the tea and it tasted like cider.

"This tastes pretty good." They enjoyed it with their desserts and were calling it a night. Naruto and Danny now hoped they were ready as they just had to wait for him to arrive.

It was near midnight if the wall clock was correct when the window began opening. The black clad shinobi crept in and they sprung. Naruto tackled the Kumo-nin taking him by surprise, but due to his size it only made him stumble into a dresser. Danny threw three punches to the man's stomach taking the wind out of him. Naruto twisted around so that he was able to strangle with his legs. The commotion woke Hinata and she shouted as she paralyzed his leg making him fall. Danny was now slugging the Kumo-nin in his masked face and thanks to his ghost strength busting his nose. The Kumo-nin attempted to get Naruto off so he could breathe, but Hinata paralyses his right arm as Danny restrained his left and to make sure he didn't use a single sign jutsu he broke his fingers. The lack of oxygen finally took its toll and the man passed out.

It was a matter of moments until Hinata's father came in and saw what was going on. The sight of three children beating a grown man gave him a mixture of pride as they took him down and terror that a masked man made it into his daughter's room. Hiashi saw the fully incapacitated the man and called for the Anbu. The first thing they did was unmasked and they see it was the Ambassador needless to say he was immediately taken to Ibiki.

…Break…

In the council chamber all the clan heads were gathered. It was a matter of moments to break the man as Ibiki and Anko did not hold back. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting with a serious look "It seems that the peace talk was just a ruse to steal the Byakugan and with the offender in custody we have all the evidence we need to expose Kumogakure."

Inuzuka Tsume was the next to speak. "How was he captured?"

"Lord Hyuga would be the one to answer that."

"My daughter Hinata and her friends Naruto and Danny captured him."

"Can you give us more detail?"

"Hinata told me she was awoken to the sight of Naruto and Danny fighting a man dressed in black. She Panicked, but used our Gentle Fist to paralyze the man's leg and arm as Naruto strangled the man and Danny broke the man's nose and fingers as he restrained the other arm. By the time I entered the room they had it all under control."

"That's got to be embarrassing for a Shinobi to get beat by kids who haven't gone through the Academy." Tsume laughed and the rest of the council chuckled.

"Lord Hyuga, since it was your clan they were trying to steal from what do you want them to pay?"

"The Raikage considers the Jinchuriki of the Nibi his daughter… He tried to take mine I say we take his."

"I will send for Jiraya as he will make sure they are not trying to deceive us."

…Break…

"Clockwork"

"Kami to what do I owe this visit?"

"Are you going to warn them of the wheels they set in motion?"

"I cannot as I have already taught Daniel what happens when you mess with events without thinking things through. He may have forgotten, but he will remember soon."

"This is a cruel reminder he will face."

"No that is just an outcome, he will remember far before that comes."

"Hope you're right and before I forget, I have placed two reincarnations in the village with clans they would fit in with and a few elsewhere. Yami, placed a few as well and I only know that three are in Kirigakure."

"I'll be sure to find homes for the rest. Even with so many places with their luck they'll run into most of them before their sixteen."

"I would be a fool to bet otherwise. I will take my leave Clockwork."

"Be strong you two, for you don't know what you have set in motion."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. There wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be a more dangerous enemy for the next event and you know what that is.**

 **Wnin2012: It is not a question of how they get together, but why they should be together. While they do share a common interest in gardening (According to a Game Boy Advance game Naruto: Konoha Senki) I don't see any other traits that would draw them to each other. Thank you for the idea and I welcome all suggestion because yours has opened up a way to have her grow as a character and possible love interest that I didn't think of. Again thank you.**

 **Doss5vaan: Thanks for the compliment and I am glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Dodles: It would be a nice change as most of the Danny Phantom and Naruto crossovers have the opposite. I am glad you like the story.**

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Speaking"

("Different language")

'Thought'

" **Biju talk"**

' **Biju Thought'**

*sign language*

"*Talk and Sign*"

… **Enjoy…**

It was four days later as Danny, Hinata, and Naruto were sitting in a clan chamber waiting for Hiashi and the elders for some reason. Hinata was nervous about whatever the elders could possibly want. "Hinata-chan" She looked towards Danny *Any reason why they would want us here?*

"I don't know… *they try to not talk with kids not even their own to keep the air of unapproachability.*"

"They believe it is the noble way to act." They turn to see Hitomi.

"Hitomi-hime, you should lay down. You're due any day now." Hiashi was right behind her worrying.

"My baby and her friends need friendly faces here so they know it's not a bad thing."

"I called Anko, Hana, Yugao, and Kurenai so they would be here for support."

"Hey Hiashi-oji, if you're here where are the old guys?" Naruto was getting impatient as they were waiting on the old farts.

"They're elders Naruto please show respect for the meeting and then you can call them old farts for all I care." Hitomi gave him a soft elbow, but she didn't exactly disagree with it. "They show up later to show they control the meeting. It's a power move."

'Did Kakashi do the same thing?' "Hey Danny you catch that?"

"Hai, they're jerks."

"Close enough" Naruto said as they all chuckled at Danny's simple answer. 'Kikyo-chan did you hear what I asked.'

He heard a snort and a yawn before he got a reply. **'Can't a girl nap; what was the question?'**

'Did Kakashi make us wait as a power move?'

' **I would say no, but with how he acted at the Chunin Exams I'm leaning to a yes.'**

'What does the Exams have to do with my question?'

' **He showed up late to an event that catered to influential people from all over and he got away with it because he had the last bastard with pinkeye.'**

'There has to be more to it than...'

"Danny-chan, Naru-chan hope you two been on your best behavior." They knew the voice was Anko's and they saw all four of them in formal Kimonos.

"I get why Danny-san and Naruto-san aren't in formal wear…"

"I'll take them shopping later Kure-chan." Anko interrupted.

"NOOO!" All turned to Danny as he frantically signed *Shopping is a terrible especially around here and I just hate It.*Danny crossed his arms ("Never shopping AGAIN!")

"Yeah I agree with, remember our first trip?"

…Flashback Start…

First day at her place, Danny and Naruto left following Anko heading towards the shopping district. Danny was once again out of the loop of what was going on, but now was realizing they were going clothes shopping. ("We're going shopping!")

"Yeah we…"

("NOOOOOOOOO!") Memories of school shopping flashed before his eyes. Itchy shirts, tight pants, and what they thought was cool. ("You may take my life, but you will never take MY FREEEDOOMMM!") Danny ran off in the opposite direction of the store, but didn't get far. ("Help Naruto she's taking my freedom! Damn you tiny legs") It was pure terror and there was nothing Danny could do to stop it. ("Why didn't you tell me we were going clothes shopping?!") Danny was over Anko shoulder tied and struggling.

"Are you really scared of shopping?" Naruto was walking behind giving Danny an annoyed look as he drew attention. Luckily, people stop noticing him because of the red hair.

("You obviously never went shopping with women… OW!") Anko smack his bottom. ("I need an adult!")

"Why'd you hit him?"

"I may not understand him, but I know when someone says something sexist. What's he going on about?"

"He is scared of shopping with women."

"Is he related to the Nara clan?"

("It's so boring and my opinion is always overlooked.")

"Stop acting like a child. I'm looking forward to having some nice clothes."

("We are children and I think I regress to my hyperactive stage of life…") Danny stopped struggling and looked like he was thinking. ("Or I just really don't want to go shopping.") Danny started trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

' **Or it was all those cookies he shoved in his mouth and his body wants to burn off all that energy.'**

"Can you get him to calm down?" Anko asked as Danny was stronger than he looked.

"You stop fighting and we get candy." Danny stopped struggling once the bribe was on the table.

"I'm not giving this monster more sugar."

("I want fudge.")

"You'll get it if you get through this without causing a bigger scene."

"I said no, tell him I said no."

("Deal")

"You can put him down now."

"I will tell him you lied once we're done." Anko placed Danny on his feet and untied him.

' **Lying to a spirit even a half spirit can spell misfortune.'**

'No worries she can't speak to him I'm in the clear.' He felt smug and it annoyed Kikyo. Naruto was right behind them as they enter and everything Danny complained about happened. It was boring and he saw a nice looking bright orange hoodie with blue short sleeves and Anko promptly ignored what he wanted. 'Danny's right this suck.' Naruto was pouting and now she was happy.

' **Everything is now right with the world.'**

'Shush' Naruto and Danny got a few t-shirts, shorts, and pants which were all dark colors so that dirt doesn't show up easily. They also each got a hoodie; Naruto got a short sleeve dark red pullover with an orange outline of fire on the back as Danny got a reversible long sleeve zip up one side black with a white ribcage design on the front and the other was just an inverse.

"You two are not to wear those while training got it."

"Got it"

"Tell Danny" Anko was pretty sure Danny wouldn't wear it in a fight. "First rule; don't wear anything that draws attention unless you can deal with it or it serves a purpose. I'm not going to buy you something nice so that it gets torn up."

"Snake whore is one to talk about attention." A woman made a snide comment to her friend thinking Anko couldn't hear her.

"If I was as flat chested as you, I wouldn't draw attention to myself either." The woman was immediately embarrassed crossing her arms and looking down. Her friend began to usher her off somewhere glaring at her. "See dealt with. Now we go to some friendlier territory."

…Flashback End…

"I thought it was the sugar that made him hate shopping, but *regardless if this is going to be a regular occurrence you two will need formal wear.*"

"Which brings up the question; Hinata-chan, why aren't you dressed up."

"Solidarity Kure-neechan."

"I hope we didn't keep you all waiting, but since we are here we can move to why these two were call to the chamber."

' **They just sped pass any possible complaints.'**

"Do to your combined bravery and quick action saved our heiress. We had to decide on a reward and after much deliberation, between the Clan Head, Hyuga Hiashi and we the Clan Elders." Once they finished their sentence one of the Elders that looked like Hiashi if he was old produced a beautiful dark wood box with a circular silver lotus made of feathers on top. "We give to you the titles of honorary Hyuga." They opened the box to show two sashes red and blue both with borders of white gold and lotus badge like the design on the box with circle in the center with a seal inside.

'Kikyo-chan?'

' **It is an unfinished blood security seal it's missing blood. Once the seal is finished only the person the blood came from can touch the badge directly.'**

"We were told what colors you two liked, but we were not making a bright orange sash..."

"Haters GAW" Naruto got two elbows to the ribs courtesy of Danny and Hinata.

"So the red one is yours Uzumaki-san. We now need a little bit of blood from you two so that no one else can use your symbol of connection to our clan." Danny's and Naruto's fingers were prick and now each badge had a crimson center. "These are a symbol of nobility that will be acknowledge by the village and its allies. This will also grant you the protection of a noble under the law and if ever deemed a chance to be ambassadors of our clan."

"Thank you for this honor." Both Naruto and Danny spoke as they bowed as the Elders took their leave. With the old coots gone, it just left them all with Hiashi who seemed to have some more info.

"Now Naruto-kun, Danny-kun the reason behind you two being bestowed these honors must be kept quiet. The council decided to keep the fact it was you three that stopped the attempt."

…Flashback Start…

It was the council and the meeting was being drawn to a close, but the Village Elders wished to add somethings. The village elders Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, and Shimura Danzo given their positions for being trained by the Second Hokage and surviving through two wars by all means they earned their status. What they wanted was for the fact that it was Mitarashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Phantom Daniel that stopped the suspect was not known out of this room.

"It would be detrimental to our village image that one not only snuck back into the village, but made it to the room of an heiress with ANBU none the wiser to the threat." Koharu spoke. "The official report must be that we set a trap keeping an eye on the clan that Kumo was the most vocal about securing and that ANBU was the ones to catch him in the act."

"It will also keep eyes away from our Jinchuriki as he was hugely involved. It will also lessen the chance for him to discover he is one." Homura voiced using the Third's law to back the argument. "This will also keep the civilians calm 'knowing' their village will keep them safe. Have Mitarashi Anko memories that she was the one to see deception in him that showed he was not interested in the peace talks. Knowing how close Yuhi Kurenai is to the Hyuga Heiress and the two other children she will need to be informed to use discretion. There is no need to speak to Neko, but Inuzuka Hana will need to be informed as well."

…Flashback End…

Hiashi gave them the rundown of the meeting with only the (Physical) adults, really knowing whole story. "So, what do we say?" Naruto asked feeling that Hiashi left out something involving him.

"Nothing really, the reason for your new statuses is clan business which makes it none of the civilians' business to know how you got it. They just need to respect it. Now that this whole thing is out of the way we would like to invite you all to have dinner with us."

…Break…

Uchiha Mikoto was sitting on her bed looking at an old photo of her and Kushina at a festival along with Tsume and Hitomi the first Ice Queens. They were Konoichi, who were considered to be the best of their generation who could become cold and focused on the battlefield. No matter what anyone said Kushina and her were sisters in all, but blood. Their children were supposed to be raised together. "Naru-chan supposed to be calling me Aunty, but I guess that ship is sailing. I'm Sorry Neechan that I'm not watching after him. You'd be happy to know he is a good brave boy. He helped save Hiashi and Hitomi's little girl with his brother. Naru-chan has a good family Little Anko adopted them and they have good Aunts as well."

As Mikoto looked at the picture she felt her resolve for the coup falter a bit. Could she go through with something that could harm the legacy of her sister or did her loyalty to her Clan outweigh such bonds.

…Break…

Naruto and Danny were still at the compound having dinner with Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Hinata, and her family. This will also be the first official meeting between them and Hiashi's brother Hizashi and nephew. Hizashi was part of the Cadet Branch due to him being the second born child of the clan head, but that was all Naruto knew of Neji father. "It is good to see you Hitomi-Sama."

"Please Niisan there is no need for such formality. You can call me Hitomi-chan."

"My apologies Hitomi-chan and Niisama. These are the young men that saved my niece. I thank you on behave of the Cadet Branch."

"You don't have to thank us we did what we knew was right." Naruto spoke with Danny agreeing.

"And for that you have our thanks. This is my son Hyuga Neji; he is just a bit older then you two."

"Hey Neji-san" Danny spoke while sticking out his hand. "Call me Danny."

Naruto watched as Neji did not shake his hand, but bowed. "I am honored to meet you Danny-sama and Uzumaki-sama."

"Just call me Naruto." 'This Neji is so submissive compared to the one we knew.' The only reply in his head was a snoring Biju. The whole dinner was awkward as Neji stayed formal with everyone. When the two asked him to stop, but he told them they now had noble status.

"Oh…"

"What is Hitomi-hime?"

"My water just broke."

"You sure?!"

"I gave birth before so I DAMN WELL KNOW WHEN I'M DOING IT AGAIN!"

…Break…

In Kumogakure the Raikage was sparing with his brother to let out his anger. Not only did the mission fail, the dumbass went after an heiress, and then got captured. Now, Konohagakure was demanding their Jinchuriki of the Nibi and with the evidence of a second attempted kidnapping of a clansman even his allies would distant themselves. The other village would more than likely tighten up trade agreements and add restrictions out of the mistrust this would generate. The question now is what would they do Yugito? She is a good Konoichi doesn't talk to her biju, but is able to use its tails and abilities.

"How do I tell her that she is no longer apart of her own village?" He noticed his brother about to speak. "I swear if you rap I will ban music in the village."

"My flow will just go underground yo!"

'God damn it he called my bluff.'

"She is going to be in the line behind, giving us the key to their mind yo!"

"What the hell are you spouting?"

…Break…

Hinata left with her parents as they went to the hospital and Hizashi packed up leftovers for everyone before they all headed home. Naruto was worried for Hitomi as she died during child birth of Hanabi and his face wasn't hiding it. "Naruto, is something wrong?" It was Anko who asked which gain Danny's attention.

"I'm just worried about Hitomi-Neechan."

Anko smiled and wrapped an arm around Naruto "No worries Naru-chan. Child birth is a natural process and Hitomi-chan is healthy as can be. She will be fine and there will be a little Hyuga…" Anko looped her arm around Danny as well "who will be calling you two their Niichans." Naruto and Danny smile, but each hid a sad thought. One thought about the future and the other thought of the past. Finally home they all headed off to bed.

…Break…

It was ten hours of labor before the new bundle of joy was born. Hitomi and Hiashi had Hinata brought into the hospital room to meet her new sister Hyuga, Kushina. She had been on their mind and the more they thought of her they felt it would be good to honor her name. It wasn't an easy decision to come to and they were feeling guilty not telling her own child about her, but Naruto has his brother, a good mother in Anko, Aunties, an Uncle in Hiashi, and a good friend.

…Break…

Word reached Hizashi of his new niece and he decided to give his brother space so his presence doesn't remind him of her fate. It was out of what little respect he had for his brother as a father because unlike theirs he showed actual care. Even to his heir of a brother, their father was distant and drove each of them to fill their roles in life, going as far as to have Hiashi use the seal against Hizashi to become accustom. Hiashi was now in a position to either make his new daughter a slave to the clan when she is old enough or force her into a loveless marriage. Both are horrible choices for a father.

…Break…

Naruto and Danny were sparring against Anko strictly using taijutsu in order to see where they were at. Danny started the spar off with a jab, but Anko was already redirecting the blow away from her body. Danny threw his full weight into rolling through her legs while grabbing her coat as Naruto came in low in an attempted to sweep her legs. Anko preformed a back flip simultaneously slipping out of her grabbed garb letting it block line of sight. With her coat blocking Danny's view she through a kick into his body and when she felt contact, but it was too light to be a hit and felt her leg get gripped. She didn't need to see behind the coat to tell it was Naruto which meant Danny was coming in. Sure enough Danny came over Naruto poised to punch. Anko let herself, fall out of range of him and twisted to kick Naruto with the other leg. Naruto let go of the leg, but not the coat as Danny twisted his body to wrap the coat around him pulling Naruto into the air.

Anko's leg barely missed as she then had to balance herself in a pushup position. Danny landed and rolled away from Anko as Naruto was about to fall onto her. She curled up into a front roll extending her legs to catch Naruto and threw him towards Danny. Danny caught him, but he wasn't braced for it and they tumbled for a moment before they corrected themselves to see Anko closing the gap.

Naruto grabbed her coat from Danny before getting in front of Anko. She threw a punch that was met with fabric. He blocked few more blows with the cloth shield before wrapping it around a high punch and flipped her. His small stature didn't give her a good distance to fix herself before hitting the ground, but it wasn't a hard throw. She jabbed him in the stomach making him wince and loosen his grip; kicking her legs, to get momentum to spin sweeping Naruto's legs and to get to a standing position before delivering a solid blow knock him away.

It was a split second that she heard Danny step and had to move feeling a strong elbow grazed her ribs. Danny tried to follow with a hook, but she put some distance between them. Danny ran towards her, she used her coat as a whip to strike at his face although it was short the dirt on it got in his face. Danny immediately tried to stop and backpedal away to clear his eyes, but he felt something wrap around his leg and pull it from underneath him. The backward moment let him roll farther back. Danny came to a stop and was able to clear his eyes to see a fist.

Instead of trying to dodge he leaned his forehead into the punch hurting them both. He grabbed her arm giving it a sharp tug and as she was being pulled forward he went for a takedown. She kneed him in the chest and reversed it, putting Danny face down pin with his arm behind his back.

'one, two, three' Naruto counted as he reached them and drop kicked her off of Danny. Her position didn't allow her to dodge so it was the first solid hit on her.

Anko rolled into a crouching pose "Almost had him." Naruto stayed next to Danny as he stood.

"Any ideas, Danny?"

("I say I go low and you go high.")With a nod they ran at Anko. Naruto reached her first attempting an axe kick. Anko block with her coat wrapping it around his leg as Danny came in low. She slammed Naruto into Danny and before she threw him to the side she tide his feet together.

Danny tried to stand, but was scooped up into a full nelson with his legs pinned by her knee. "One, two three, four, five. Danny is eliminated." Anko heard Naruto's steps as she let Danny go and easily side step. Naruto got into his stance and Anko took hers. Naruto threw quick strikes that Anko smacked down and low kicks. Anko kicked him in the ribs making him skid then struck the opposite side of his head ruining his balance. He threw a bad punch trying to make her back away, but she caught it instead of dodging and pinned him to the ground for a five count ending the spar. "You panicked at the end and tried to stand your ground. I want to guys to cool down and I will be back with some lunch."

Anko walked out of the training ground and waited a few moments for a man clad in green. "Let's head to the ramen stand." It was a short time before they reached the stand.

"Anko-Neechan where's my husband and little brother in-law?"

"Hey Ayame-chan; Naru-chan is back at the ground with his brother. If you want you can deliver the food there."

"Tousan, six veggies and four beef ramen for delivery!"

"Hey, don't forget to take our orders."

"She has the flames of youth Anko-san!"

"Please don't start Gai!"

"Sorry, what will you two have?" With their orders placed they sat down at the counter.

"So Gai what do you think?" Anko started off the conversation.

…Break…

Danny and Naruto were waiting for Anko and lunch. Naruto was stretching while Danny was relaxing enjoying the fact he wasn't wearing weights so much that he was humming something. ("I pray for change 'cause I been here before… ")

"What are you singing?"

("Oh, Ready for war by Adelitas Way.")

"Ad-ah whose way?" Naruto scratched his head.

' **I can hear the gears turning. What are you trying to wrap your head around?'**

'Danny was humming a song.'

("It's _Adelitas Way_ ")

' **Adlata better mean me Snow Kit because I like things my way.'**

'That's the name of the artist I think. The song is ready for war.'

("They're a rock band.") Danny's comment lined up with Naruto

"What's a rock band?"

…Break…

"Order up…" Ayame placed two bowls on the counter for Gai and Anko before grabbing the box. "I'm heading out for a delivery." With that said she headed to the training ground.

"Itadakimasu" They both said and began to eat.

"I now see why Hokage-sama wants more Konoichi and Shinobi to take on teams."

Gai finished a long slurp before he spoke. "They keep the flames of youth burning bright Anko-san."

"Yeah yeah, so when can you do it?"

"I signed up for three B rank missions before you came to me. I will be back in three weeks." Gai finished his bowl like it was a competition.

"That's good enough for me and it gives me plenty of time to set stuff up. This'll be good for the boys." Anko stated as she went to eat.

…Break…

Naruto was following Danny's lead doing something called air guitar. Danny tried his best to use words to describe rock bands and their music, but then just started singing music from his world to the best of his knowledge acapella. This is when Danny introduced Naruto to Disturbed's song Indestructible.

("I've become… indestructible… determination that is incorruptible")

"I've become… indestructible… determination that's incorruptible"

Danny and Naruto were now hopping around repeating the chorus really getting into it up until they heard giggling. They turned to see Ayame with a delivery box "You guys look funny; what were you doing?"

"Ayame-hime, you're being rude to Danny's culture."

Ayame gasped horrified that she might have insulted Danny's heritage. "I'msosorry!"

"Calm down Ayame-chan." Danny chuckled at her embarrassment "That's the fun of it. To look funny and not care."

Ayame's cheeks puff up as she glared at Naruto "How could you make me think I insulted Danny?!"

Naruto raised his hands in hopes of placating her and nervously laughed. "I thought you were."

' **Terrible answer'**

("Horrible answer")

"Danny-kun you get one of his beef. Naru-baka you get one of Danny's veggies."

"Why are you so mean?!"

"Danny now gets both your beef!"

"Now I only get veggie. You're being heartless Ayame-hime!"

"Don't Ayame-hime me, you just called me heartless. No ramen for you!"

"WAIT, I'm sorry. Don't deny me food of the heavens." As Naruto begged, Kikyo and Danny were both laughing at his misery, but Ayame wasn't going to be that mean to Naruto and Danny couldn't eat all that ramen. The two ate while Ayame talked about anything new going on at the stand.

…Break…

In Kumogakure a man with a face devoid of emotion was on his knees in front of a translucent hunchback. "Lord Sasori we have news of the attempt in Konohagakure. It failed as you expected with the ambassador being caught by ANBU. The relationship between the two is now even worse than before with little chance of remedying in the foreseeable future." The voice was devoid of emotion as it stated

" **Good, any other outcomes."** The voice was deep and menacing as it gave the compliment, but the man did not react.

"Kumogakure is losing a Jinchuriki to Konoha. The Jinchuriki of the Nibi will be gone, but the Raikage thinks it will benefit them. They hope she will reveal the identity of the Kyubi jinchuriki as Konohagakure have kept it quiet from the rest of the hidden villages."

" **This may work in our favor in the long run. How will Konoha retrieve said Jinchuriki?"**

"Jiraya the Toad Sage will meet with them at a neutral territory"

" **He'll run his checks for seals and since it's a woman he'll be disgustingly thorough. That will be all… Sand fills the cracks."**

The image disappeared and the man's face gained life as he stood. The man yawned and stretched like he just woke up "I should just take naps instead of meditating be less murder on my knees."

…Break…

Danny was now alone at the training ground laying on the ground and looking up at the clouds as Naruto _offered_ to help Ayame to make up for the misunderstanding. Danny was staring at the sky longingly wishing he could fly again "Hey you" Danny sat up to see a kid with hair like a black pineapple "Have you seen a deer around?"

"Sorry I haven't."

"What a drag. Mind if I hide here until I feel like going home."

"I don't care." The kid just laid down not far away from Danny. After about five minutes Danny felt it was an awkward silence. "I'm Mitarashi, Phantom Daniel. Feel free to call me Danny."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, you can call me Shikamaru."

"Cool"

"Not a cloud in the sky." Shikamaru spoke disappointedly "You play shogi?"

"Never heard of it. How do you play?"

…Break…

Naruto and Ayame walked back to the stand with Naruto carrying the box. "Tousan we're back. Where did Anko-chan go?"

"After she finish… Oh hey Naruto my boy. Well after she finished your Kasan saw Kurenai and they left to the Bath House."

"Thanks for the info Oji-san." Naruto said as he placed the box down and made his way out. "See you later Ayame-hime" He didn't need to see Anko, but the Bath House sounded good. Naruto was now running in hopes of catching up to them so he didn't have to use his allowance to pay for the entry, but honestly Anko would make him pay for his self. Naruto had his weights back on so he was going to earn that soak. Naruto ran full speed and caught a glimpse of some purple hair before tumbling over with some body.

Kids were laughing and pointing at the incident. Inside his head Kikyo was dying of laughter as shot up and began spitting. **'YOU… HAHA… Yo-you get sent b-back… hahaha… Years undoing it and-and…hehehe HAha… th-then you go on ah… Hahahahahah… ahead and undo the undo… Hehe… years before it… Hahahaha… happened the first time.'**

'I can't believe my first kiss was taken by him again!'

' **Hahahahahahaha… you might have caught pinkeye kit… Hahahahehe'**

'Why is it Sasuke?!' Said raven haired boy was spitting and trying to vomit with his brother laughing at him.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the forth chapter and sorry for the delay.**

 **Moonmunirah: You're welcome and thank you for reading.**

 **Guest Jan26: Glad you are.**

 **EcoReibun: Thank you for your review. Pairs if put in won't happen until later, plus both characters are denser than granite.**

 **PsychePetras: Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Guest Mar19: Thank you for the review. I don't plan to make them OP and there are examples that make what they did not that big of an achievement in the Naruto verse as Minato save Kushina from three Kumo-nin by himself. Kakashi graduated at the age of five and became chunin at the age of six. Both Itachi and Kakashi were in the ANBU by age thirteen. They are just in a better position with Naruto (more the Kyubi) knowing what kinds of dangers are coming up that they need to prepare for.**

 **Big thanks to all reviewers, please continue to read and review.**


End file.
